The Pickpocket and the Maid
by bandgeekd
Summary: The Artful Dodger has escaped from prison and is ready to start his new life. It has been two years since Nancy's tragic death, but his heart might just have healed enough to allow a young maid in. My old sn's are inside if you are an old reader! DodgerxO
1. The Long Awaited Plans

_**The Pickpocket and the Maid**_

**Alright, I'm back! This is Ashlie, other wise known as wingedblackheart or sethsmababy. So, if you are a past reader you know that I deleted all my stories to write better ones. It has been over a year but I have finally planned a story and had time to type it out. With high school and marching band life is hard. It is almost Christmas break and now I'm done planning! I've been taking classes and been in some critiques and I think I'm ready for my stories not to suck. So, this is a mixture of a lot of types of Oliver Twist, but mostly the movie with Elijah Wood. It is also coming from the book by Charles Dickens and "Oliver!" the play and movie-even though they are pretty much the same thing. In closing, I am always awaiting suggestions and review me brutally; I love to learn how to make my stories better!**

**Chapter I**

**The Long Awaited Plans**

The days seemed to grow longer as Dodger sat around the prison lately. He had been there for two years and learned everything he ever needed to know. The 'Institute for Higher Learning' had been most helpful, and the men hadn't been so bad considering they were all liars and crooks. Dodger made up his mind. It was time to get out of here. He made up his plan weeks ago and it was time to put it into action. He had run it by his good inspiration Streak a few times to make sure it was fool proof, and it seemed to be a winner now.

Streak had been in prison for a long time. He wasted a majority of his life there, and now he was old and graying in a streaked pattern. He wanted to help Dodger get out to continue the rest of his life and not ruin it like he did. Even taken to calling him Jack when they were alone, other than that he was still known as The Artful Dodger. He didn't dare tell the other guys the plan of escape, who knows who could be a snitch or who just would want to come with.

The first step in his all-too-simple plan was to take the keys from the guard as he brought him his meal. Being a pickpocket most of his life this was a piece of cake. His facial expressions never changed but being a 'disgruntled eighteen-year-old' he was able to pull off angrily staring at the guard through the bars. To make this seem even more like a normality, Dodger had been staring at the guard with and evil expression in his eye for weeks. He took the disgusting food as usual and sat down to eat it. Dodger couldn't say he didn't miss his sausage meals with his friends back with Fagin, but those days were over.

Step two required darkness and lots of it. It also required silence. Dodger would wait until everyone fell asleep to achieve this. He was going to unlock his door and sneak out. To do this without a sound, he would need to keep the doors from creaking and his shoes would need to come off. Streak had given him the idea of stopping all doors from creaking by stuffing a cloth around the hinges. But this aroused two problems. One, how would he acquire this cloth? Two, how would he acquire enough of it?

Two weeks before hand, Dodger solved these problems. He cut himself with the silverware that the guards brought with the meal and blamed his injury on a 'slight insane moment'. As planned the guards brought him cloth to cover it up to keep from infection. In the two weeks of time, the cut had become nothing more than a scratch. He would just have to keep removing and replacing the cloth on each door hinge.

It was late. Dodger couldn't sleep. It was time. He untied his shoes and stuffed them in his top hat. Putting his back on his head was risky but he needed his hands free for unlocking doors and stuffing cloth. The first door was probably trickiest because the lock was on the other side. On the other hand, the hinges were exposed clearly. Dodger took a very deep breath as he prayed it worked. His work was slow but he knew it would have to be. His stomach was so jumbled he felt as if he would be sick.

Finally he broke through, but that wasn't the hard part. Next, he had to walk down the path of other cells to reach the door that opened to the main hallway. He also had to search the key ring to find the right one. The cell keys were numbered and he knew that he was kept in cell 5. He had two keys to choose from, one for the door and one for the outside gate. He quietly took the cloth out of the hinges, trying very hard not to rip them.

He tip-toed down the hallway, carefully balancing his hat with shoes inside atop his head. He was barely breathing. He couldn't believe he was almost to the door. He kept thinking in his mind about how much harder this would have been without working with Bill Sykes all those years. Then he thought of what he did to Oliver and Nancy. Nancy, he was always thinking of Nancy. Why did she have to die, why?

His thoughts kept him too occupied. He had to focus! He was jolted back into his senses when he heard, "Hey!"

Dodger stopped. His heart had successfully dropped into his pants. He turned slowly. He saw Streak smiling at him, "Be safe, Jack." He said quietly.

Dodger smiled and made an obscene gesture with his hand. He turned and started towards the door again. He had to give it to the man; he knew exactly what to do. He stayed awake to make sure he had made it to the door. He must have noticed that he was unfocused. He was a good friend.

He looked at the hinges on the door in front of him. He wouldn't be able to stuff the cloth between the gaps! He panicked. He would have to go without. How creaky would this door be anyway? Besides, he had snuck into enough houses without cloth on the hinges before. Dodger picked his first key and tried it out. Wrong one, he tried the second. Luckily, it fit. He turned it, closed his eyes, held his breath, and pulled the door open.

He stepped through. So far he had not been caught. He knew which door to go to next because there was light from the moon shining through. It almost looked like a sign from God. Of course, it couldn't have been because he was committing a crime. He slowly continued down the hallway. All the guards would have been in their quarters at the other end of the hallway. So, if he walked into light he could be seen if the guard on duty was awake. He stayed in the shadows and reached the door. Again, the cloth would not fit in the hinges. He felt more confident know seeing as he made it through the last door without the silencer. He looked at his key ring; there were only two un-numbered keys. So, one of the keys must be used twice.

He tried the gate key first. It was the right one. He opened the door only wide enough to get through because he was risking everything just standing in the moonlight. He had to close this one behind him to not raise suspicion. Unlike the other two doors, this one would be able to be seen as open from the guard offices. He slowly stepped outside and closed the door behind him. He made sure that he kept the latches in while he did this to not make a sound.

It must have been July, because it was beautiful out. It wasn't cold but there were bugs everywhere. Now, Dodger didn't know if there would be guards outside. He decided to stay in the shadows to be safe. He saw the gate; he knew this one was creaky from all the rain. But, it was a gate just like the first door so the cloth would go through. The gate key went through; he pushed the heavy door open. He had to close this one as well so you couldn't see that it was open through a window.

He grabbed his cloth and hid behind a tree. He put his shoes on and stuffed the cloth and keys in his pockets. He walked in the shadows down the road until he couldn't see the prison anymore. Then he ran as hard as he could through the darkness. He couldn't stop until he reached another town. He couldn't stay until he was plenty of towns away. Dodger had to live somewhere small where they wouldn't know his name. He needed to find an old broken down building to stay in, and the town would need plenty of rich families with pockets to pick.

There was no way he would go to jail again, and he was going to continue his old life. He said his silent good-byes to Oliver and Charlie. All the boys he would miss so much, he hoped they were faring well. He even said good-bye to Fagin; he was an inspiration, even if he never really cared for any of the boys. Dodger thought of all the good times he had and of all the fun he would have in his new life. He couldn't get his hopes up; right now all he could do was run.

**Well, I have goose bumps now! Dodger is off to start a completely new life, this time he wants to be the Fagin. But, he will be a nice one. Unless, things don't go as planned. How often do things go as planned anyway? Sorry this one is kind of short but without dialog I am at a loss for length. The next chapter will have talking in it and more characters than just our good ol' Dodge. It's better though right? I'm actually not as proud of it as I could be, but a lot more proud of it than my old stories. So, stay tuned! Another chapter will be up next week! **

**ashlienoele**


	2. On to Winchester

_**The Pickpocket and the Maid**_

**Masters of Disaster 2.0 – Thanks Katie and/or Megan, I know it looked short! I have a problem with short intros, I should really fix that. Well I'm sure I will have other fanfictions besides two so I'll practice. My line was not 'they're cold' it was 'they're stale.' If you are going to make fun of my only line in the entire play couldn't you at least make it the right line? Love ya, here's a chapter for you!**

**Thanks SweetyPie50 for the favorite!**

**So if you can't tell, this is when I will be answering any reviews and favorites, I've never had a favorite before! This is a sure sign to me that my stories are better. It's a snowstorm outside my house currently, too bad it's the weekend and not a school day! I get out for Christmas break in a week, and I have to do a lot of things this weekend. I am trying really hard not to rush this chapter; we'll see how I do. I'm done blabbing now, on with the story!**

**Chapter II**

**On to Winchester**

Dodger had a rude awakening the next morning. He was itchy beyond belief and was scratching out of control. He sighed as he hopped out of the haystack bed. Sure enough, it was the irritant. He had to sleep somewhere, he ran almost completely through the night. He stopped when he had found an open barn and his legs couldn't carry him anymore. He stretched, put on his old top hat, put on his shoes, and he was off again.

He didn't have to run anymore, he was far enough away. He didn't know exactly where he was but he had run past the towns and was now walking down a country road. He figured he was safe. The sun was up but no one outside just yet, probably would show up in a matter of minutes. Dodger kept on walking; he admired how beautiful everything looked in the country. But the country is not where he wanted to be.

It was too open, not enough people, no pockets to pick anywhere! This was bad for Dodger, he was hungry. He could wait though; he had dinner the night before in the prison. Once he reached a town he would be able to find something, but by no means would he be staying, he wasn't quite far enough away to live yet. He still had not pinpointed what town to head for; he really didn't even know which direction he was going.

The sun was high now, and Dodger was restless. He had done nothing but walk. He felt as if he was going in circles because everything looked the same. A house, a barn, a tree, dirt road, a house, a barn, a tree, dirt road; it was all very frustrating. There was also the occasional person that would be outside and give him acknowledgment, whether it is a wave or a scowl, Dodger took it anyway. To keep himself occupied he thought of Nancy. His fantasies made him happy, but he knew that as soon as they were over he would have to face the fact that Nancy was gone.

It was hard truth to choke down and it probably would have been easier if he wasn't locked up for two years. He walked with his head high and almost a spring in his step. It was beautiful day and he was trying to start a new life, why not by happy? As Dodger made his way up a hill he peered over the other side and smiled. A town, that meant food! He continued his normal pace; he didn't need to seem suspicious.

'Fulham' the sign read. He wasn't too far out from London, but he saw food. Before you could ever say 'an apple stand', Dodger had already swiped one and was walking through the streets. He missed his theft, and he loved that he was still the best! He enjoyed his apple, it was worth it. He noticed the people walking by; they didn't seem to know who he was. They didn't seem to care…good. Dodger decided to have a little rest; he had been walking all morning.

He found a nice alley with crates to sit on. It was dark and no body would bother him. He made himself comfortable and finished his apple. He had just begun to doze off when he heard a voice, "Excuse me?"

Dodger opened his eyes, "Huh?" it was a little boy. He was probably about eleven-years-old, and he had long blonde hair covering his bright green and slightly grey eyes. He was wearing what appeared to be a dirty school uniform.

"Excuse me, but where'd ya get that apple?"

"Found it."

"Nuh-uh, you swiped it!"

"'Ow'd you know?"

"Saw ya."

"What's it to ya?"

"Want one."

"You wanna apple?"

"Uh-huh."

Dodger sighed as he stood up, "I'm only gonna do this once for ya!"

He walked out of the alleyway and back to the apple stand. He quickly got another one for the boy and returned to the crates, "'Ere."

The boy ate the apple like a hungry wolf, "Thanks."

"Why ain't you with yer mummy?"

"Ran away."

"Durin' school?" he guessed on account of his uniform.

"Yup."

"Where ya 'eadin' to?"

"My aunt's house in Winchester, nice place."

"'Ow far away is it?"

"Dunno, 'bout three days?"

Dodger nodded as he sat in thought, _'Winchester is far away, it's the kinda town I'm lookin' for, and I can h'escort the boy there.'_

"Mind if I tag along?"

The boy finished eating and wiped his face on his sleeve, "Why?"

"'Eadin' there myself."

"What fer?"

"Ran away too."

"Yer to old to run away!"

"Not from prison."

The boy was dead quiet, he looked as if he was going to run.

"Just fer theivin'!"

The boy calmed down a bit.

"Name's Jack Dawkins, but me more h'intimate friends call me The Artful Dodger, or just Dodger." He stuck out his hand.

The boy hesitantly took it, "Just William."

"Alright then _just _William, best we be off."

"Why?"

"We got us three days of walkin' ahead!"

The boys walked out of the town and made it to the next country road. They walked and talked until they found another open barn to sleep in. That was how it was handled for three days. Over that time, Dodger had found out that William was just embarrassed that he didn't know a lot in school. Also because his mother was a prostitute, he didn't have that great of a life. He was running away to his Aunt Millie's house to be cared for. She always knew what was best for him, plus she lived in her pastry shop!

William and Dodger had become close friends, Dodger made the decision that William was going to be treated as his little brother. Then he got a sinking feeling in his heart, '_No! I can't get my hopes up! I'm taking this boy to his family, I can't keep him!'_

Dodger began to think more and more about what he would do once he was in Winchester; he had asked William about old buildings a few times. William just said he didn't know of any, He hadn't been there in a while. Everything old and broken down could be fixed up and new for all he knew.

The days were more than expected but Dodger knew by wooden signs that they were heading in the right direction. As they got closer, William couldn't hold in his excitement and Dodger couldn't have been happier for him. But, for right now, they had to keep walking.

**Ok, I'm really sorry that it is short again! It took me three hours though! And it is still snow storming outside! I'm also sorry if Fulham and Winchester were not towns at that time but I just used Google Maps. At least I didn't just make them up. So, I apologize again and I hope next week's hapter will be longer. Let me check my notes………………………hmmm, it might be. **

**ashlienoele **


	3. Some Good News and Some Bad News

_**The Pickpocket and the Maid**_

**Protego Totalum – Thanks so much for reading and for your positive comments, they mean a lot to me!**

**Charlene Bates – I'm glad you like it! I am going to break you heart though (seeing your pen name) Charlie isn't in this story at all, he will be mentioned probably a lot but we'll see.**

**Masters of Disaster 2.0 – Yeah, listen to Ariel, she pays attention to me! Sorry it was short; I'm just missing a lot of inspiration. I've been spending all my time approving your posts on Glory! Yeah, the snow was great! I can't believe it ALL melted! But it snowed yesterday so there! wipes tears I love writing the accents! No, Mitch is not as good of Dodger as any other actor, plus he sings through his nose. Don't get me wrong though, he is good and I love the kid. I based William off of Derrick! Just a last minute kind of thing. Mostly appearance, he doesn't really act that way, you've seen him on Glory! **

**Thanks Charlene Bates for the favorite!**

**Oh and Brian, if you are reading this: stop printing these off and bringing them to school!**

**Alright, sorry it took me a long time to update. Christmas took control, then I won my boyfriend back, and I have to update my site, plus messing around with all my new 'toys'! Well, I'm ready to write a new chapter now, so enjoy! **

**Chapter III**

**Some Good News and Some Bad News**

The boys had finally made it to Winchester. It was dark when they arrived but the sun was just starting to peak over the horizon. William was jumping for joy; he couldn't contain himself any longer. Once he recognized the street he ran as quickly as he could to his Aunt Millie's home. He knew about the spare key under the mat and unlocked the door. He ran through the pastry shop screaming, "Aunt Millie, i's Willie! I'm 'ere!"

Dodger walked slowly up to the building, he watched his new little brother run around the house. Every time he ran past his face seemed more and more disappointed. "I dunno where she could be Dodge!" he said.

They both stepped back outside and saw a note on the door. "Oh, this must explain it!" William grabbed the note and took it to the light of the rising sun.

"Can ya read?" Dodger asked.

"Course I can read! Can't you?"

"…Course!"

William brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes and squinted at the paper.

_Dear Public,_

_As of July 25__th__ this shop will be under the new management of Mr. Scott Grand as a book store, due to the passing of Miss Millicent Drundell on July 6__th_

_Thank You._

William's eyes began to fill up with tears. He crumpled the paper in his hands and threw it back at the door.

"What's wrong?" Dodger asked as he put his hand on William's shoulder.

"The shop ain't 'ers anymore!"

"What? Why?"

"She's dead!"

Dodger watched as his brother ran into an alley way. He straightened up his back and slowly followed. He shortly found William hugging his knees and crying.

"'Ey boy, nothin' to worry 'bout!"

"'Ow can you say that!?"

"I was gonna stay 'ere anyway, now you can stay wiv me!" Dodger put his hand on the boy's shoulder again, "Parentals are for chumps! I turned out just fine, and you are turnin' out right yerself!"

William rubbed his eyes, "Where ya stayin'?"

"Dunno, gonna check out some buildin's tomorrow."

"Buildin's?"

"Ol' ones."

"Jus' fer yerself?"

"Course not!"

"'o then?"

"Anyone 'o wants ta!"

William stared at Dodger with so much confusion, "I'll h'explain tomorrow. Let's jus' get some sleep now."

The boy agreed and they laid down in the alleyway. William didn't sleep for quite awhile before Dodger made him. He felt bad that the kid had just lost his aunt but if he had enough courage to run away then he would be tough enough to get over it.

They were awoken by the sound of church bells. Immediately Dodger stood up and poked his head out of the alleyway, "Why, what a beautiful mornin'!"

William stayed sitting staring out into space. He was holding his stomach.

"Ya 'ungry, boy?"

William jerked his head back into reality and nodded.

"Well, too bad!"

William looked absolutely shocked, "What?! I've only been eatin' the things we found in barns!"

"I told ya, I would only thieve for ya once!"

"What am I gonna eat?!"

"Whatever ya want, but get in yerself!"

William look uncertain, maybe he would consider it if it was dark outside, but in broad daylight? He laid back down to show that he wasn't going to give in.

"I'll teach ya."

William shot back up, "Teach me?"

"Well I don't need the Runners getting' ya on the first day!"

"First day?"

"Yeah, ya think I'm gonna make an honest livin'?"

William stared at his feet as he stood up, "As long as we don't do it in front of Aunt Millie's 'ouse."

"Fair enough."

The boys walked out of the alley way and into the light. The city was absolutely bustling, and no one recognized Dodger. This was it; this was the place they were going to stay. Now they just had to find a home. They passed churches and beautiful mansions. Obviously, they had stumbled into a very rich community. Dodger was grinning from ear to ear.

"What strikes yer fancy, boy?"

William searched through the carts and his eyes gleamed at all the delectables, "I want those buns, Dodge."

Dodger nodded and led him to the side of the cart. They were about ten steps from the steaming pastries.

"I'll go first." Dodger said, "First thing ta remember is ta stay casual and don't strike the same place often."

William was concentrating and almost drooling.

"If they look at ya strike up a conversation an' take it when they aren't looking."

Dodger straightened up and cocked his hat to the side. He strolled on over and grabbed the bun just like that. He returned with half of it in his mouth but he didn't stop next to William. "Also, eat right away and get out of there." Dodger stuffed the rest in his mouth, "Now you try, boy. I'll be watchin' from behind this wall."

"What if I get caught, Dodge?"

"If ya worry, ya will be. Now go!"

William took a big breath of air and walked over very slowly. He kept looking around and stopping hesitantly. He stopped right in front of the cart. He just froze. The clerk stared right at him with a disapproving eye.

"Where's yer mummy, son?" The baker asked. He seemed to be a fat old man who would really appreciate it if his goods were not stolen.

"Um…erm…um…um…" William was panicking, "Sh…she is at 'ome. Yeah, she gave me some money ta buy some sweets."

"Ah." The man said as he kept a watchful eye on him.

William thought the man had turned his back and lunged out to grab a pastry. The baker on the other hand was still very much aware of William and grabbed his hand before it could touch the bun.

"William Oliver Dawkins!"

William whipped his head around and he baker looked upwards, "This boy yers?"

"He's my brother sir, he is s'posed to be at church right now!" Dodger came just in time and yanked William out of the baker's grasp.

"Mum told ya, no sweets until after service!"

William was staring shocked into Dodger's eyes. Dodger kicked his foot discretely and looked back at the baker, "I am so sorry sir! My little brother will be severely punished and this will never happen again!" Dodger kicked William again. He understood this time, as Dodger was begging for forgiveness, William swiped the bun and stuffed it in his pocket. The baker finally shooed the boys away and Dodger kept yelling at William until they turned the corner.

William looked with apologetic eyes towards Dodger.

"Don't worry 'bout it, it was yer first time, now eat yer bun."

William stuffed the sweet in his mouth as they continued down the road.

"Where we goin', Dodge?"

"We're gonna find a 'ome!"

They walked past Aunt Millie's pastry shop and the alley that slept in. They walked past all the mansions, all the shops, all the churches, and all the houses. The were in the outskirts of the town. The day had gone from bright and sunny to this depressing scene. It almost seemed to be darker. It was no longer clean and friendly.

"Ya wanna live 'ere?" William asked.

"Yessir!" Dodger answered, "We just need a buildin' no one goes inta."

They continued down the dark alleyway, there were buildings all around them. They seemed to all be burned in a fire.

"'Ow 'bout one a these, Dodge?"

"They prolly 'ave fire damage."

But at the end of the alleyway there was another building. It wasn't burned at all. The windows were boarded up and there was a sign that read 'Packaging Plant' that was hanging off the wall. They walked into the building and looked inside. There were high ceilings and stairs to a second floor. There was a bathroom and plenty of space. This was heaven to Dodger, but William didn't quite get it.

"Make yerself comfortable boy, this is 'ome!"

William sat on the floor and looked up at Dodger, "Where we sleepin'?"

"Just on the floor tonight, we'll spruce up the place tomorrow."

They had the whole rest of the day to look around town. They wanted to make sure they knew where everything was. By the end of the day it was though they had lived in Winchester all their lives. William even got better at swiping from carts. They had plenty of food in their bellies and they walked back to their new home. The idea had really grown on William, he knew this was going to be a great life.

"'Ey Dodge," William spoke when they got ready to sleep.

"Yeah?"

"'O is Oliver?"

"'Ow d'ya know about Oliver?"

"'E was the middle name ya gave me today."

"Oh, 'e was just an ol' friend is all. 'E was a boy I 'elped out."

"Just like me?"

Dodger didn't want to say that he completely ruined Oliver's life and then saved it again. He didn't want to tell his little brother about this past, "Yeah boy, just like ya."

**There we go, hours of writing for your pleasure. I'm going to say this one is longer than the other chapters. Checking my notes I see that the next chapter probably won't be very long, chapter five will be very long, and chapter six is when the intro finally ends! So stay tuned!**

**ashlienoele**


End file.
